


Accepting Deceit

by TheOneAndOnlyChasee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Sides, Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logan Sanders - Freeform, No Romance, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, more tags to be added when I figure out what I’m doing, some profanity and sexual talk, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyChasee/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyChasee
Summary: Essentially just the sides being bros and learning to accept Dee/Jan.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Drinking buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this is my first work so I’m still trying figure out how everything works. Secondly, I’m going to try and keep this as kid friendly as possible but we are dealing with Remus, so I don’t know how well that will work out. I’ll post warnings each chapter. For example: this first chapter deals with alcohol.
> 
> This chapter is set right after Selfishness vs Selflessness

Deceit Sanders stormed into the mind palace. _Idiots!_ He thought. _Can’t they see this will just hurt Thomas? I did everything I could to convince them to listen to me, and they still decided to go to the stupid wedding!_  
He stopped by the bar to grab a bottle of his favorite red wine before stalking off to his room. It probably would have been easier to just pop up in his room, but angrily strutting across the common room made him feel better for some reason.  
Upon entering his room, he flopped on the couch and conjured a wine glass. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. _I’ll only have one,_ he promised.

Halfway through his glass, Deceit felt a hand on his shoulder. He leaped onto the coffee table and spun around. His brother and fellow dark side, Remus, was grinning at him from behind the couch.  
“What are you doing here?” He demanded.  
“Eating pennies and dust bunnies I find under the couch,” Remus replied smugly.  
Deceit scowled at Remus. The chaotic side was usually too much for him to handle for long periods of time. He certainly didn’t want to deal with him now.  
“Go away,” Deceit snapped, “I’m in a bad mood right now and I don’t want to deal with you.”  
“Oh come on, Dee,” Remus pleaded, “are you really gonna have a drinking party without me?”  
“It’s not a party, I’m just frustrated.”  
“At what?” Remus summoned a bottle of vodka and chugged the whole thing, then took a bite out of the bottle itself.  
“Patton and the light sides managed to convince Thomas to give up an incredible opportunity in favor of a _social engagement_. Even my best efforts weren’t enough to sway them, and now Thomas’s mental health is about to go down hill very fast,” Deceit spat.  
Remus munched thoughtfully. The crunching glass set Deceit’s teeth on edge.  
Remus swallowed and said, “Well, I could pay them a visit if ya want. It’s been a while since I’ve had some fun with the light sides. Ya know, since Emo joined them.” He grinned wickedly and took another bite of glass.  
Deceit smiled. Remus’s idea of fun would undoubtedly traumatize the light sides. Especially Virgil, who was easily frightened. Served him right for abandoning the dark sides like that.  
“That sounds like a _terrible_ idea and you should _definitely not_ do it.” Deceit said sarcastically.  
“Spectacular!” Remus crowed, spraying glass all over. “I have SO MANY ideas!”  
Deceit smirked as Remus started ranting about his ‘wonderful ideas’. Most of which involved torture, gore, and immature jokes. He felt a little bad for the light sides, they had no idea what was coming.  
“What do you think, Dee?” Remus asked.  
Deceit looked quizzically at Remus. “How can you eat that. Doesn’t it hurt?” He asked.  
“Sure I guess. It doesn’t really bother me.” Remus shrugged.  
“Does it really taste that good?” Deceit asked dryly.  
Remus smiled. His gums were bleeding from multiple cuts. “You know it, Snakey boy. I’ll take that one when you’re done.” He gestured to the bottle in Deceit’s hand.  
Deceit looked at the bottle, then tossed it to Remus. Remus casually caught it with one of his tentacles, then raised his eyebrows.  
“I already have a glass,” Deceit shrugged. “I promised myself I would only have one.”  
“You sure you weren’t lying?” Remus teased.  
Deceit laughed, “I usually don’t lie to myself. If I can’t trust myself, who can I trust?”  
“Me,” Remus answered. “I wouldn’t hide anything from anyone, least of all you. Aren’t we friends?”  
“Nope,” Deceit answered, making it obvious that he was lying.  
Remus gasped. “Oh no, _what ever_ shall I do?! I thought I was you’re brother!” He said sarcastically, then climbed onto the back of the couch. “My poor heart can’t take it! Your words have cut me deeper than any knife ever could!” He declared dramatically and fell backwards.  
Deceit laughed and sat back down on the couch. Remus was hard to deal with for more than five consecutive minutes, but his antics rarely failed to make Deceit laugh.  
“I feel as if I’m being stabbed with multiple poisoned knives, while being burned alive and boiled in oil! I might just lay down and die, your words have hurt me so!” Remus continued, summoning a knife and stabbing himself for emphasis.  
“Alright, you can stay,” Deceit chuckled.  
Remus popped back up, grinning widely. He sat upside down next to Deceit, with his head almost touching the floor and his legs hanging over the back of the couch. He took another bite of his bottle and bonked the bottle of wine against Deceit’s head. Deceit tried to push the bottle away, but Remus was persistent.  
“You know you want it,” he nagged.  
Deceit sighed and took the bottle. He filled his glass back up and took a sip. Remus stuffed the last of his bottle into his mouth and chewed loudly.  
“You gonna finish that or can I have it?” He asked through a mouthful of glass.  
Deceit thought for a moment, then handed the bottle to Remus. Remus took it and drained it in one gulp, then swallowed the entire thing whole.

A few glasses later, Deceit was getting tipsy. After draining and eating several bottles of various alcohols, Remus was thoroughly drunk.  
Deceit looked at Remus, upside down and grinning like an idiot. His dear brother, the only side who seemed to accept him. He smiled warmly. Sure, Remus got on his nerves more often than not, but deep down Deceit loved his crazy, chaotic brother.  
“You good, Dee?” Remus asked.  
“Nope. Absolutely terrible.” Deceit lied.  
“Excellent!” Remus chirped. “See? Fun!” He laughed like a maniac.  
Deceit giggled, which caused Remus to laugh even harder. Both sides laughed until they had tears streaming down their faces and it hurt to breathe.  
“I... can take you... seriously... like that!” Deceit said between gasps.  
“You took me seriously before? That’s news to me, even I don’t take me seriously!” Remus replied, struggling to breathe.  
This sent the both of them into another laughing fit that lasted several minutes.  
“You’re such a funny drunk, Dee!” Remus babbled, “it’s like Opposite Day whenever you have a drink!”  
“You know what I didn’t just realize?” Deceit asked.  
“Do tell.” Remus giggled.  
“You’re not my brother and I hate you. It may seem like I love you, but I actually despise your company.” Deceit declared.  
“Awwww, Dee! That’s so sweet!” Remus squealed.  
“You just... don’t get me. Less than the others.” Deceit rambled on, “the others all think I’m good and honorable and I always tell the truth and I never lie and I should always be listened to!”  
“True! We should hang out more!” Remus exclaimed.  
Deceit was silent. The weight of what had taken place that day had hit him. Tears began rolling down his cheeks. He brushed them away, but more kept coming. Within minutes, he was a mess.  
“Hey Dee,” Remus asked, “are you ok?”  
“I’m fine. I’m not crying.” Deceit sobbed.  
Remus thought for a moment. “I know just what will cheer you up!” He announced.

Logan awoke to a horrible screeching noise. He groggily sat up and put on his glasses. _What on earth could that be?_ he thought to himself as he got up to investigate.  
The sound appeared to be coming from Deceit’s room, which was across from his. He walked in. His eyes (figuratively) widened at the scene.  
Remus was stumbling around a karaoke machine, wearing Deceit’s hat and gloves. He was loudly and obnoxiously singing along to Panic! At The Disco’s ‘Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time’, while using half a broken wine bottle as a microphone. Blood appeared to be leaking from his mouth.  
Deceit himself was curled up on the floor, sobbing hysterically. His hair was a mess and he held a wine glass that still had some wine in it.  
“Been drinking again?” Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“No,” Deceit said. He quickly wiped the tears off his face.  
“Care to join us, Logy?” Remus offered.  
“Please do stay. I am good doing and I do _not_ need your help.” Deceit stated.  
“Don’t mind him,” Remus said casually, “when he’s drunk he can’t stop lying.”  
“You both need to wrap up this ‘party’ and go to bed. It’s almost midnight and the rest of us are trying to sleep.” Logan chided.  
“Awwww,” Remus whined, “but we were having so much fun! Weren’t we, Snakey?”  
“Yep. Wonderful fun...” Deceit echoed with a glazed expression. He was clearly very shaken and very drunk.  
“Bed time for both of you.” Logan commanded as he shooed Remus out, “it’s clear that Deceit has had a long day and would probably like to sleep.”  
Remus sulkily walked out. Deceit attempted to stand, but only succeeded in getting a nose bleed from falling face-first onto the floor. Logan sighed and conjured a handkerchief to mop up the blood. He then picked up the helplessly drunk snake boy and carried him to his bed.  
Deceit snuggled under his blankets and mumbled his gratitude. Logan didn’t see why anyone would need so many blankets, the room temperature had to be at least 90 degrees Fahrenheit. Maybe it was a comfort thing. Logan shrugged and went back to his room.


	2. First steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is charged with taking care of hungover Deceit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Patton/Deceit bonding :) my sister suggested this chapter.  
> This chapter contains some swearing.

Patton smiled and hummed a cheerful tune as he put the last batch of cookies in the oven. He was so proud of Roman for deciding to go to the wedding. However, even though it was his idea, Roman was still devastated that they didn’t get to go to the callback. Which was understandable, as one of his main jobs was helping Thomas to achieve his dreams. Patton hoped that the cookies would cheer him up.  
Patton looked up as Logan walked in.  
“Adequate morning,” Logan said in a monotone voice.  
“Good morning!” Patton waved cheerfully.  
Logan sniffed the air. “Cookies for breakfast? Seems incredibly unhealthy.” He commented.  
“I thought it would make Roman feel better after yesterday.” Patton shrugged. “He was pretty down last night.”  
“Hm. Speaking of last night, you may want to check on Deceit.” Logan suggested.  
Patton paused. “Why?” He asked, “can’t the snake take care of himself?”  
“He was pretty drunk last night, I had to intervene and carry him to bed.” Logan stated evenly, “he may be in rough shape and you are better at the whole ‘caregiving’ thing.”  
“I’ll... check on him I guess.” Patton sighed.  
Logan nodded and began making himself a healthy breakfast composed of eggs, toast, and a good amount of Crofters jam.  
Patton took the cookies out of the oven and set them out to cool. Then he headed to check on Deceit. As much as Patton disliked Deceit, he couldn’t just ignore someone in need.  
Patton had never been in Deceit’s room, so he didn’t know what to expect. The first thing he noticed was that is was very hot. Looking up, he found out why. The entire ceiling was a heat lamp. The floors were mahogany and the walls were marble. Several ebony pillars lined the room: one in each corner, two flanking the door, and one in each of the centers of the left and right walls. Two staircases, one on each side, led up to a loft where you could look over the room. In the space under the loft, there was a living area with a couch and tv. There was a room on either side of the living area.  
Patton ascended the left staircase. The loft had a fireplace, sitting area, and a dining table. He looked out over the room and saw that the big rug in the center of the room had Deceit’s symbol on it: a yellow two headed snake on a black background. _Really, Dee?_ he thought. _all this space and a really big rug with your symbol on it is the best you can think of?_  
Patton descended the stairs and resumed his search for Deceit. The two side rooms turned out to be an office and a bedroom. In the latter, he found Deceit laying on the floor in a pool of his own vomit.  
Deceit looked up and hissed weakly as Patton opened the door and the light fell on him. He clearly did not have a good morning. Patton felt sorry for the poor snake. He hadn’t even stopped to consider the fact that Deceit might have been just as hurt as Roman. He did seem pretty upset after Roman sentenced Thomas to attend the wedding.  
Patton closed the door and Deceit relaxed a bit. Patton tried to approach the hungover snake boy, who hissed loudly.  
“Calm down,” Patton said softly, “I’m just trying to help.”  
“I don’t need your help,” Deceit hissed.  
Deceit tried to stand, but slipped and fell face-first into the wet carpet, giving himself another nosebleed. Patton moved closer to help him up, but Deceit hissed and tried to bite him.  
“I’m _fine_ ,” he insisted.  
“Hey now, kiddo. Settle down. You’re-” Patton began.  
“I am _not_ your ‘kiddo’!” Deceit cut him off. “I can take care of myself!”  
“I’m sure you can,” Patton said kindly, “but you’re in pretty rough shape and you should probably let me help.”  
Deceit stubbornly tried to stand again. This time he managed to hobble over to the wall by the bathroom door before collapsing and hissing in pain.  
Patton sighed. This was going to be harder than he originally thought. He cautiously made his way over to where Deceit was slumped against the wall. He conjured a handkerchief and attempted to wipe the blood and vomit off of Deceit’s face. Deceit hissed and tried to bite Patton’s hand multiple times.  
“Fuck off!” Deceit snapped.  
“Watch your language young man!” Patton scolded as he continued to try and clean Deceit’s face.  
“You’re not my dad!” Deceit yelled.  
Eventually, Patton got Deceit cleaned up somewhat. Deceit hissed and fought the entire time. Patton’s hand was bleeding from where Deceit managed to bite him.  
“See? That wasn’t so bad!” Patton said cheerily.  
Deceit hissed in response. Patton clapped his hands and Deceit’s outfit changed into a pair of black and yellow snake pajamas. Deceit glared at Patton.  
“Alright kiddo, lets get you back in bed.” Patton reached out to help Deceit up.  
“No! Leave me alone! I don’t need or want your help!” Deceit insisted.  
“Hey now, there’s no need to throw a _hissy fit_.” Patton chuckled at his own joke. Deceit was not amused.  
“I will _sssssssssssssskin you alive_!” He hissed.  
Patton tried once again to help Deceit up. Deceit hissed and tried to bite him. This cycle continued for about a half and hour before Patton got fed up. Thankfully, Logan walked in just as Patton was about to give up and leave Deceit to his own devices.  
“Salutations,” Logan said, “Is everything going well?”  
“Deceit isn’t behaving!” Patton exclaimed. “I had to fight him to clean his face off and now he won’t let me help him to bed.”  
“Ah, I see.” Logan observed, “perhaps this will make a difference?” He held up Deceit’s hat and gloves.  
Deceit opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He patted his head and looked at his hands. He glared at Logan and Patton.  
“What are you gonna do?” He asked sarcastically, “use them as bait?”  
“I was actually thinking of using them as a bargaining chip.” Logan said smugly.  
“Logan that’s a great idea!” Patton exclaimed. “Dee, if you behave and let us help you, you can have your hat and gloves back. Deal?”  
Deceit looked offended. “Fffffffiiiiiiiiine,” He whined.  
“Wait a minute,” Logan said, “where did the ‘us’ come from? I did not agree to this!”  
Patton ignored Logan and helped a very insulted Deceit into bed. Deceit buried himself under the covers until only his hair was visible. Patton chuckled and ruffled Deceit’s hair, causing the snake boy to hiss angrily.  
“Now you just sleep for a bit until you feel better.” Patton said tenderly, “I’ll come check on you again in a little while.”  
Patton walked out and Logan followed.

About an hour later, Patton decided to check on Deceit. When he walked in, he found Deceit sprawled across his bed, sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping noodle, he quietly closed the door and left.

When Deceit woke up, he did feel a little better. His head didn’t hurt so much and he wasn’t as nauseous. He continued to lay in bed, reluctant to leave the warmth of his blankets.  
After a few minutes, he sat up and looked around. There was a plate of cookies on his bedside table, along with a note. He tuned on the lamp and read the note:  
_Deceit,_  
_I know you’ve had a pretty rough day, so I wanted to bring you something to cheer you up. When I came in, you were sleeping and I didn’t want to disturb you. Enjoy :)_  
_-Patton_  
Deceit smiled softly and bit into a cookie. Chocolate chip wasn’t his favorite, but he didn’t hold it against Patton. There was no way Patton could have known anyway. There were sure to be troubles ahead, but for now Deceit was content to lay in bed and munch on cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Deceit is NOT having a good day. No worries, things will get better. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, leave a comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! My sister helped a lot with writing Remus. I have a hard time really grasping his true chaotic energy. If you have any suggestions for future chapters leave a comment!


End file.
